Rosaliya
Rosaliya (ロザリア', 'Rozaria) is the ancient sage in the lost world. She is a magician who specializes both lightning and earth magic with the aid of Tett, a lightning god and Gorr, the earthling. Rosaliya was born from the Dark Continent, and resides in Sindria. Appearance Rosaliya is a slender young teenage woman and black long hair. She often wears a black jacket with a black short dress. She wears the hat to resemble her nickname "Witch." She is most known for her attractiveness and mysterious personality. Personality Rosaliya is shy and timid, but she can also unleash her aggressive side when fighting in the battlefield. She does have a lot of respect towards noble people such as Sinbad or Kou-en. Rosaliya does get a bit nervous sometimes when she talks to Alibaba due to her crush on him. History People did not know when, how, or where she was born. Rosaliya was born with tremendous power with Gorr and Tett by the help of King Solomon. She appeared in the Dark Continent being well aware about the world. She was aware of the goal of Al Thamen and the people who were trying to stop them from causing any destruction to the world. Shoe chose to side with Alibaba and Aladdin to eradicate the madness from Al Thamen. After fighting the Medium, she wanted to know more about the world with white rukh. Rosaliya met Sinbad after the battle with the Medium. Being drunk as Sinbad is, he molested her just as the rest of the women from Sindria. Eventually, Alibaba and Aladdin went to Yunan to question about Rosaliya's existence. Yunan claims that Solomon had a lost daughter which turned out to be Rosaliya. Abilities Rosaliya is the only magician without using a wand when casting magic spells. As a magician, Rosaliya has superior magical and physical strength. She can control the flow of two magois with the help of her summon-lings Tett and Gorr, which she specializes in Lightning and Gravity magic. With a snap of her fingers, she can switch summon-lings to cast different types of magic. She switches her magic strategically depending on the target(s). Rosaliya specializes more at lightning magic than gravity magic. Aad Sphera Unlike most magicians, Rosaliya uses the Aad Sphera which is two spheres that replicates the mini version of Tett and Gorr. By snapping her left hand, she can summon Tett and cast lightning attacks and spells. By snapping her right hand, she can summon Gorr and cast gravity attacks and spells. Magic Borg: This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. However, its strength depends on the person. Lightning Magic: Rosaliya can snap her left hand and summon Tett to assist her on dealing extra damage with lightning magic. She can manipulate lightning magic with her bare hands and use additional support with Tett to create even more destructive lightning attacks. Her favored type of combat is to create lightning fields and showers to attack offensively to her target(s). * Ramz Malika '(''Queendom of Lightning): Rosaliya dances with her hands gracefully down at the designated target as she casts the spell. With the support of Tett, she can create a larger lightning shower that surrounds her and detonates a lightning field after casting this spell. * '''Ramz Bahr (The Sea of Lightning): Rosaliya dances with her hands gracefully down in front of her and unleashes a resonance of lightning around her. With the support of Tett, the resonance explodes with lightning. * Ramz Yumad (Lightning Blink): Rosaliya raises her hands up and teleports out of a tough situation during a battle. This can also be used as a transportation method to certain areas. Gravity Magic: 'Rosaliya can snap her right hand and summon Gorr to assist her or deal extra damage by using gravity magic. She can manipulate gravity and earth with her bare hands and use additional support with Gorr to create even more destructive gravity/earth abilities. Her favored combat is to create gravitational pulls in a designated spot to slow down her enemies and create landslides and earthquakes to attack her opponent(s). * '''Ala Majra '(Nova Flow): Rosaliya lifts up her hands and makes the certain area of the ground currents pulls together an eruption and floats her enemies in the air. With the support of Gorr, it can dash into the area and deal tremendous damage. * 'Ala Amwaj '(Cracking Waves): Rosaliya sends a powerful current into the ground inflicting significant damage towards her target(s). With the support of Gorr, it can shoot rock spears during the attack. * 'Ala Hayitt '(Guardian of gravity): Rosaliya dances with her hands with grace and swings her hands to the ground. This can create agglomerated gravity aura to block frontal attacks for a limited time. * '''Levitation: '''Rosaliya can fly without the support of her Aad Sphera. '''Metamorphosis Magic: Rosaliya has the ability to transform into a more powerful deity compared to her human form. By using both her lightning magic and gravity magic and pulling it together into her body, she can transform into the deity that ruled heaven. * Extreme Magic of the Aad Sphera: This extreme magic is to summon unlimited amount of portals with gravity magic that surround a large area. When Rosaliya triggers the spell, the portal shoots raw lightning energy in front of the portals that surround the area. Trivia * Rosaliya loves to dance in her free time. * Rosaliya does not know what happened at Alma Torran * Her witch hat is a gift from Kougyoku, in which she thought it suited her * She has a knack at styling herself in a fashionable way * Her hobbies are fashion and magic * Her favorite foods are strawberry cakes, but dislikes chocolate cake * Rosaliya loves to drink chrysanthemum and earl grey tea, but dislikes green tea * She loves iced coffee * Rosaliya only knows basic magic for water, fire, and life magic Category:Magician Category:Female Characters Category:Characters